


Fille de Tsongor

by Dinadette



Category: La Mort du Roi Tsongor - Laurent Gaudé
Genre: Dysfunctional Family, Gen, Motherhood, Mythology References, Possible madness, Pregnancy, Prophecy, Revenge, Spiritual
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-25 03:47:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14370243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dinadette/pseuds/Dinadette
Summary: Je me suis toujours demandée ce que devient Samilia après... Voici une possibilité...





	Fille de Tsongor

"Toi!".

Le doigt de la femme sans âge se tend vers la silhouette entièrement voilée. Samilia est fille de roi, soeur de roi, elle ne doit obéissance à personne et pourtant elle se fige. La vieille femme se rapproche et à travers le noir qui enveloppe la princesse, caresse juste à l'endroit où elle porte le souvenir d'une autre vie. L'oracle, la Sybille, se contorsionne, la main posée sur le ventre à peine proéminent de Samilia. La jeune fille - femme - regrette d'avoir cédé à l'injection, mais fascinée, elle ne dit pas un mot.

"Regardez!", crie-t-elle maintenant, s'adressant aux dieux et aux hommes. "Regardez! Il est là!". Samilia ne comprend pas instantanément de quoi il s'agit. "Il sauvera le monde, ou le déchirera! Le fils du guerrier, le petit-fils du roi, de l'impératrice!". Même son cœur maintenant se fige. Des mois durant, elle a refusé de réaliser, et là...

Ils avaient voulu sa mort, et elle allait donner la vie. Elle se risque à sourire, l'ironie presque insupportable. Soudain la voyante la fixe, durement. "Il vient du péché... Promise à l'un, tu t'es donnée à l'autre, fille de Tsongor. Il déchirera le monde, ou le sauvera. Tu devras être dure avec lui, extirper l'âme de son grand père et ton propre péché, sinon la catastrophe de Massaba n'aura été qu'une bien piètre répétition pour ce qui se passera de la rive jusqu'au delà des collines éternelles".

C'est au tour du regard de Samilia de durcir. Sa main repousse celle de la femme au visage sans âge et se pose sur son ventre. "Tu m'appelles fille de Tsongor... Je le protégerai. Moi, personne ne m'a protégée. Je le protégerai, et que le monde s'embrase". La place aux multiples colonnes résonne du hurlement de la pythie, assaillie de visions de son monde en ruines. Bientôt les terres qu'elle a connues ne seront plus qu'un mythe lointain, rapporté dans les légendes. Samilia sourit toujours.

 

 

 

 


End file.
